A Different Tear
by LuisJM
Summary: When discovering a new world through a Tear and Luteces discovered and news of one variable separated from the others that disappeared, Elizabeth must journey into this new world to finish what she started. Takes place between Bioshock Infinite and Burial at Sea DLC. Contains major spoilers! Complete


**Hello everyone! LuisJM is here to give you something a little different. See, I'm putting my Transformers Prime stories on hold cause I have a poll I've put together and I'm waiting to see if there are people voting for it. So until then, I want to get started on adding a one-shot story into the mix. Now I've done a one-shot story with Power Girl and it had some good enough responses within that area. Thought doing another one would make it more appealing to some readers. But the question is, which genre I'm doing it for. Then I have an idea. How about a Bioshock one-shot?"**

**Now granted I'm a big fan of the Bioshock series and I did a prequel story to Bioshock 2. But Bioshock Infinite has got to be one of my favorite games up to date. The environment and story is impressive and the character chemistry between Booker and Elizabeth is really good. Though the texture pop ins are a bit of a pain (due to the 360 trying to chug along) and the ending a little confusing on some occasions, it does have a great feel to it. And then there's the Burial at Sea DLC that came out a few weeks back and although a little short, it did bring me back to the Bioshock of old with the Infinite environment. Even the ending itself was shocking for words. So when I finished with the game itself, I've had a question I asked of my own. What happened between the end of Bioshock Infinite and the beginning of Burial at Sea? And this is where this one shot comes to play.**

**In this story, Elizabeth and the Luteces discovered of what appears to be a new tear, one where a variable just got separated from the others that disappeared. To remove that variable, Elizabeth must venture into this new tear to handle it herself. I'm certain you all know where this is heading. Hope you guys like this new approach I'm doing.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This story will take place between Bioshock Infinite and the Burial at Sea DLC and it will contain some serious spoilers on both ends. If you did beat both the game and the DLC, then you're welcomed to read it. If you didn't, well play the two and then read this story. Don't want you guys to get confused once you start to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock Infinite or Burial at Sea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Different Tear

In the rural section of New York City, a young woman of twenty with short black hair and wearing a small blue sleeved jacket, white corset, and blue flowing skirt that goes down close to her feet was at an alley as she was watching another moment in one girl's life. A man in his mid to late thirties with dark drown hair and rugged looks and holding hands with a young girl of five with short black hair and wearing a yellow sundress with a bonnet hat over her head. He was taking her to her first day of school and although scared that she is, the girl knew that her father wants her to get a good education. Stopping near the doorsteps of the school, the man kissed the young girl in the forehead and told her enjoy her first day. The girl then smiled and nodded happily as she cautiously walked up the stairs and entered the school while the man turned around and headed back to his job as a private investigator. The woman on the opposite end looked at this touching moment, knowing that the man and girl were actually Booker Dewitt and his daughter Anna.

It's been five years since the fall of Columbia and the woman, Elizabeth, knew it all too well. She remembered when Booker arrived unexpectedly and freed her from that eternal prison that kept her away from the outside world. During her rescue, there have been some ups and downs, some pain and determination, some life or death situations, all of which led to one moment that changed everything. All of Elizabeth's life was one big lie as she and Booker discovered that she was Anna the whole time and he sold her to Comstock, the self proclaimed prophet, to settle a debt. Twenty long years she was kept in the dark with nothing but a thimble on her pinkie as a clue as to why she's like that, why she could create tears with a wave of her hands, why she can move through time and space. But realizing the truth didn't mean that it would change for good.

There are still many doors opened, most of which leads to Columbia and Comstock. And no matter how the truth was told, they will go around in a circle forever until that very circle was broken. Booker's idea was plain and simple, go back to when Comstock was born, and smother him in his crib. What he didn't know was that the prophet born on the same day that Booker was baptized from all of his sins back at Wounded Knee. He was the center off it all, the one variable that multiplied by millions and leading to the floating city and Elizabeth. And when the realization struck him, all the Elizabeth's surround him as the original and two others dunked him into the water, drowning him to death. And as soon as he died, all the Elizabeth's around her disappeared one at a time. Not only that, but every Columbia, every Song Bird, every Daisy, every Vox Populi, and every Comstock vanished.

But as they all disappear, she somewhat remained untouched. She ponders as to why she didn't vanish just like everyone else. But then she remembered about the Luteces, when they got _'killed'_ in the _'accidental'_ mishap with their invention. That somehow, they had become living breathing ghosts that can go into one world after another. And that's what she had become. A human ghost that's never aging, never changing, just observing. She can jump into one world after another through her tears and even look into different histories of America from the writing of the Declaration of Independence to the colonization of Mars. The possibilities are endless. But she wanted to be more then an observer, she wants to be a guardian. With the prophet and the floating city gone, every Booker and Anna were free from the nightmare and would live normal carefree lives. And she would be watch over all the Dewitt's till their end. It will be the best she can do for them, for them all.

As Anna entered the school on her first day, Elizabeth smiled and was pleased with her.

Elizabeth: "Such a happy child. I could see a great future ahead for Anna."

With one wave of her hand, a portal appeared next to her and she entered it. Leaving the world, she entered a small pond with a little island and a shed in the middle. She knew this place all too well as it was where her Booker was baptized and turned into Comstock, the very same place where she and the other Elizabeth's drown him. It is her own sacred sanctuary as she slowly walked through the water while letting her fingers glide to the surface. The moment she walked up to the island, she was greeted with two people, two of which were almost identical. They were both male and female that had the same red hair and same suit, but that's where the similarities end. The male had short red hair and plain suit pants while the woman had her long red hair tied up to a bun and a long skirt that goes down to near her feet. It was obvious that the two individuals were Robert and Rosalind Lutece, the self proclaimed twins and the minds behind Columbia. Of course they are not really twins as both came from different realities. But thanks to Rosalind and her contraption, she was able to bring her _'brother'_ to her reality. And even when Fink sabotaged her invention to kill them, they remained together in the afterlife and assist the many Bookers to rescue many of the Elizabeth's. After around 124 failures, they finally succeeded in their mission and Columbia and Comstock was no more. But even after that, they are still together. She had no idea how, but at least she knows they visit from time to time. Elizabeth looked up to them and had a gleeful smile.

Elizabeth: "Robert! Rosalind! What a pleasant surprise. To what brings you here?"

The Luteces looked at her and decided to ask her something as well.

Rosalind: "Aw miss Elizabeth, it's good to see you again too."

Robert: "I take it you went to see Booker and Anna and witnessed the life you should've had."

Rosalind: "Obviously she did."

Elizabeth laughed it up and gave them some clarity.

Elizabeth: "Come now guys. You know I have to see how Booker and Anna are doing since the day I saved them all. I am their guardian angel after all. But what brings you here to my safe haven?"

Both Luteces looked at each other and didn't know how they would say it to her. Robert then turned to her and cleared his throat to begin.

Robert: "Yes well we have some important news to speak to you about.

Rosalind then turned back and corrected her brother about it.

Rosalind: "Actually it is of grave importance."

The girl looked at the two and was a little serious about it.

Elizabeth: "News? Exactly what type of news are you talking about?"

It was then that Rosalind stepped in and said within a delicate voice.

Rosalind: "We seem to have discovered a tear that you would be interested in."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and was a little confused by this news.

Elizabeth: "A tear? I've seen and created many tears since I learned to control it. I think I know one when I see one."

The twins shrugged it off and decided to let her in on this discovery.

Rosalind: "Not this one Miss Elizabeth."

Robert: "This tear is unusual then the others."

Rosalind: "A much different tear to be more precise."

There was an eerie silence within the area as the woman looked at them oddly and felt a little intrigued.

Elizabeth: "A different tear you say. Hmm… Can you show it to me?"

The two nodded as they told her to come with them.

Robert: "If you are interested…"

Rosalind: "Then you better follow us."

The two then turned and went up the hill to the shed in the middle of the small island while Elizabeth followed. Once the two opened the door, they entered a strange, mysterious world with many holes surrounding them. Those holes were tears, doors leading to many worlds and many realities. As they were walking, glass like floor rose up to help them all walk along. As they were walking, Elizabeth asked about this tear the twins discovered.

Elizabeth: "So this tear you discovered, what's so different about it?"

Robert and Rosalind looked back and told her about it.

Robert: "We don't know much about it…"

Rosalind: "But what we do know is that it's a different world that's the same."

Robert: "In short, the world has a few things that is similar…"

Rosalind: "But everything else is much diverse."

Elizabeth listened to this and felt a little intrigued by it.

Elizabeth: "Diverse in what way?"

There was an odd silence as one of the Luteces responded.

Robert: "You'll know it when you see it."

The woman remained silent as she followed the two to this new tear they found. After a few minutes of walking and turning, the two immediately stop as they approached their destination.

Rosalind: "We have arrived."

Elizabeth halted as well as she wondered where they were. As soon as the two stepped aside, she saw the very tear they found and inspected it. What she saw was truly amazing. It was a city sort of similar to Columbia but the main difference was that it was at the bottom of the ocean. There were buildings that looked very artistic with walkway tunnels in between them, neon signs that turned night into day, and various sea creatures, big and small, swimming all around them. She was amazed of the sight until she remembered what it was.

Elizabeth: "Wait. I know this place. This is where Booker and I were at when I killed Song Bird."

The two nodded and explained about the place.

Robert: "Indeed it is."

Rosalind: "You see, this place you first arrived in is called Rapture. It's sort of like Columbia…"

Robert: "Yet at the same time is not. For example: while Columbia is in the clouds…"

Rosalind: "Rapture is at the bottom of the sea. Most particularly in the Atlantic Ocean."

Robert: "While Columbia has Vigors to give a person powers just by drinking…"

Rosalind: "Rapture has Plasmids that do the exact same thing by injecting it into your arm."

Robert: "Same."

Rosalind: "Different."

Elizabeth looked at the scene and was fascinated by this underwater utopia.

Elizabeth: "Columbia and Rapture… Constants and variables… Incredible! Is that what you want to show me?"

There was a bit of silence between the two, as they didn't know if she was ready for the news they were going to tell her. But they have to anyways as Robert was the first to start.

Robert: "Um… No. That's not what we want to tell you."

Rosalind: "Indeed… Within this tear, this Rapture, there is an individual we thought was long forgotten."

Robert: "And this individual's name…"

The Luteces: "Is Comstock."

That immediately got Elizabeth's attention as she looked at the two and was in shocked.

Elizabeth: "Comstock? You mean he's alive in this world? But how? How is that even possible? Comstock is gone when I drowned Booker in the water! He wouldn't even exist!"

The two looked at each other and tried to explain his existence to her.

Rosalind: "True…"

Robert: "But there were reasons why he was there and not ruling Columbia. For when 124 Bookers failed to rescue Anna when she was an infant…"

Rosalind: "One managed to succeed in saving her. And due to that unexpected turn of events…"

Robert: "It leads Comstock into a state of depression…"

Rosalind: "Of guilt…"

Robert: "Of sorrow…"

Rosalind: "So we have decided to give him some space."

Robert: "We used our contraption to take him someplace to clear his head."

Rosalind: "But by entering this world, he had never came back and his Columbia fell with his absent."

Robert: "And when Columbia disappeared after you drowned your Booker…"

Rosalind: "The Comstock in that Columbia remained untouched."

Elizabeth heard the twin's predictions and couldn't believe it. Comstock failed to take Anna from Booker and left Columbia due to his failure. But still there were questions that are left unanswered as she asked them about something else.

Elizabeth: "Tell me, what of Comstock? What happened to him when he passed through this world? Did he took over it or did he remembered about his past?"

The Luteces remained quiet as they try to explain that to her.

Rosalind: "Not likely. As far as we know this person, Andrew Ryan, is in charge of Rapture."

Robert: "As far as Comstock remembering his life, it's entirely different."

Rosalind: "When we send the Booker Dewitt's to rescue you, their memories get fragmented, mixing one reality with another."

Robert: "But for Comstock, it is the exact opposite."

Rosalind: "The moment he crossed into the world of Rapture, his memories were wiped out to the time he was baptized. So in short the Comstock of Columbia is mentally erased from his mind."

Robert: "And in his place is Booker Dewitt, a private investigator."

Elizabeth heard that and was a little relieved. Comstock's memories of Columbia were erased completely and was no longer the so-called prophet that he proclaimed to be. Still, even if he's back to Booker, he's still Comstock. And if he's still alive, she won't find peace with herself. Looking at this tear, at this city of Rapture, she clenched her fists and knew what needs to be done.

Elizabeth: "We need to go into Rapture."

The two looked at her with confused expressions and were in a bit of a shock.

Rosalind: "Beg your pardon?"

Robert: "Are you mad?"

She looked to the two and told them the situation they were all in.

Elizabeth: "Listen! Comstock might not be the prophet that he was, but we need to remove him as soon as possible. When Booker tried to rescue me, he always had that nose bleeding, marking that his memories were slowly returning. If Comstock gets his memories back and knowing that Columbia disappeared, then it would spell a disaster for Rapture. He might use his little prophecy propaganda to remove this Andrew Ryan from power and take over. Probably make life in Rapture a whole lot worse then in Columbia. We have to fix this! We have to remove him from this world!"

The twins looked at each other and talked about this.

Rosalind: "Well brother, what do you think?"

Robert: "Seems that we're in a bit of a pickle here dear sister. While Comstock doesn't have the memories of his prophet ways, it would be a matter of time before those memories resurface."

Rosalind: "Indeed… And there's no telling what would happen if his memories slowly return while he's in Rapture."

Robert: "Then we're pretty much in a agreement."

Rosalind: "So it would seem."

The two then turned to Elizabeth and came to a conclusion.

Rosalind: "Very well Elizabeth, we will assist you in the matter."

Robert: "Indeed. We will help you in finding a way in removing the variable from the equation."

Rosalind: "However, there is one matter you need to attend to."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and wondered what they want now.

Elizabeth: "And what would that be?"

Robert: "Well, like we said before, Rapture is much different from Columbia."

Rosalind: "The people in that underwater utopia wear and act differently then the city in the clouds."

Robert: "And with your knowledge and looks, you pretty much stick out like a sore thumb."

Rosalind: "How are you going to get to Comstock without getting suspected as a lone stranger?"

Elizabeth looked down to herself and realized that they do have a point. With the attire she's wearing, it would be a little complicated in walking around this new world. Looking to the two, she smiled and knew how to fix this.

Elizabeth: "Don't worry; I'm pretty much a fast learner."

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

"Just keep walking straight until you reach the set of curve stairs that go up to the second floor. That's where you will see Dewitt's Investigations. You can't miss it."

"Thank you kind officer. It's nice to have help in this lovely city."

"Anything for you mam. Just watch yourself, Booker is hitting the bottle again."

"I'll remember that. Thanks again."

I left the officer and headed to the direction of where Booker's Investigations is located. I've got to admit, after a few days in studying about Rapture through the tear the Luteces discovered, I understood how different this city is from Columbia. The clothes the citizens wear are more conservative and elegant and the women are more strong bound while having a sultry look to them. I knew I had to look the part and fit in with the crowd. Turning to the display mirror to see my reflection, I looked at the clothes I decided to wear thanks to me pulling them out of a tear. I was wearing a buttoned up long sleeve white blouse with a blur collar around my neck and my wrists and a small red ribbon, a long black skirt with white lines on both sides that goes down to below my knees, fishnet stocking down my legs and a pair of three inch black heel shoes. My hair is a little poofy and had curls around my neck, dark eyeliner around my eyes, and red lipstick on my lips. But the only thing I didn't change was the pendant hanging on the front that Booker, my Booker picked at Battleship Bay. It was the bird Pendant and to Booker, it resembled freedom. At least in my head it is what he was thinking.

Once I got a good look at myself, I headed to my destination. Walking through the hall of Market Street, I was amazed by this underwater city. The view of this utopia was breathtaking when many marine life swam around the buildings, few of which got close to the windows. I also saw what appears to be huge divers in advance suits, repairing and maintaining this city both inside and out. Never thought in my life that I seen such beings like them. Almost reminds me of the Handymen in Columbia, if they aren't trying to kill you. Though it's a shame that they don't have much of skylines like Columbia, the views of the city were really breath taking. Another thing about this city is that it's not racially discriminated. Everyone that is white, black, Irish, French, Spanish, Russian, preferably every race and language is all equal in one city. I've also learned that these people despised the so-called _'parasites'_ Andrew Ryan talked about. From what I could piece together is that these parasites comprised of the U.S. Government, religion, and the KGB in Moscow. Well, I can understand what he means; cause where I'm from, America and religion did not mix well.

Though Rapture was different, there were some things that feel the same. The Plasmids and Vigors are the same types of powers but with different names. I have even seen people using these Plasmids as well. One guy for example lit a cigarette for a young woman with a snap of his finger. Another person used some sort of ice power to cool a soda. I also saw a waiter teleporting from one place to another assisting patrons. It was all wonderful! But then, I noticed posters of Vigors as well and was a little confused by it. If I remembered correctly those are the same Vigors Fink created. Is it possible that Fink must've taken the idea of Plasmids from someone here? And did this someone decide to copy Fink's Vigors as well? Maybe… But that doesn't concern me to say the least. I do have a mission after all.

Walking up the curbed steps, I remember about what the Luteces said when they were looking into this Booker/Comstock. So far we already know that he is back to being a private investigator, but as they looked deeper into his back-story, there was something that seemed a little familiar. For a few years, he was looking for a young girl, like all the other Bookers. But the girl's name wasn't Anna. Instead, her name is Sally. Taking the picture out of my pocket, I took a good look at this girl and could tell that she was a sweet looking child. Blonde hair with pigtails, blue eyes, carrying a doll. On the top corner is a message that says, _'Sally with Sarah 1967'_. I don't know if this girl is Booker's new _'daughter'_ or a random girl he's finding. Whatever the case, he's looking for her and I might be able to assist him. At least until I expose and end him. After digging further, the Luteces got a connection on some artist name Cohen, has an artsy nightclub in High Street not far from here. My idea is to take Booker/Comstock to this club and talk to Cohen. Maybe then he will take us to Sally, wherever she is. It's pretty much a good enough start as it is.

Walking up to the second floor, I spotted a door with a title on the window that says, _'Booker Dewitt: Private Investigator'_. Looking back, I spotted a banner with Andrew Ryan's face on it that said, _'No Gods Or Kings, Only Man'_. Even though this Ryan is no Comstock, he's just like him, all full of himself. But I need to get back to the task at hand. Looking to the door, I knocked on it a couple of times. The response I got were a few sudden coughs from the inside. If I were to guess, I say he must've drunk himself to sleep. I knocked again just to see if he was paying attention. That's when I turned to the knob and realized that the door was opened the whole time. Entering the room, I could tell that it was similar to the apartment in New York with a few differences here and there. I sauntered over to the window showing the blinded view of the underwater utopia while the former Comstock looked at me, telling me to get out.

Booker Dewitt: "We're closed!"

"You don't look the sort who could turn down legitimate work."

This Booker coughed a little more until he could get up from his desk and slowly approached me while I was looking at the view.

Booker Dewitt: "What do you want?"

Instinctively, I took a cigarette out of my pocket for a quick favor.

"How about we start with a light."

I turned to him just to get a look at his face. He certainly like the Booker I knew at Columbia. But this isn't the real Booker, he was Comstock. And I need to continue with my act until the time is right.

Booker Dewitt: "Well you got a name miss?"

He snapped his fingers and formed a light on his thumb. I played it coy and told him my name.

"Elizabeth"

I took his wrist and placed the front end of the cigarette to the fire. From there, I took my first puff of the very cigarette I was holding. I got to say; I never smoke one of these in my life. But the smell and taste of it is so good… Still, I have a mission to do and I must focus on it. Blowing to the side, I knew it was time to end this, to remove the variable to the equation, to end Comstock…

"You can call me Elizabeth."

* * *

**And we all know how that went in the game. That took care of this little one shot. Just a little something I need to do just to see how the polls are for my own version of Transformers Prime season 3. Hope you all enjoyed this little story. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
